


Why Can't You Hear Me?

by LittleMissBacon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Divergence | When Emma and Hook travel back in time they get separated, causing Emma to go further back in time than intended. There instead of meeting the Evil Queen, she sees a young Regina Mills who is struggling just to get through each day. Emma knows that if she tries to alter the course of history then things would go wrong in the present, but the young woman trapped in hell within castle walls is making it incredibly difficult for the Saviour not to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Listening to songs just gets me ridiculously inspired. This is inspired by Sia's song 'I'm In Here' which I swear was written about Regina. Seriously, listen to it to get the mood of this fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
>  Little side note: I didn't actually watch season 3/(the start of) 4 so I don't know the specifics of what happened with the time travel shit apart from what I found online. So if it's wrong, then you'll know why.  
> And, as usual, this is hasn't been proof read or beta'd so if you see any mistakes then they are mine alone.

**xReginaxMillsx**

After falling into Zelena's time portal Emma had blacked out with a faint memory of Hook following after her.  _Idiot_ , she thought before she had lost consciousness. It seemed like a short time, but at the same time an eternity before she woke up from her black out. What she wasn't expecting was to find herself in a luscious green field in the middle of god knows where. Her head hurt like hell, pounding away like an inconsiderate drummer at 3 a.m. She sat up and took stock of her surroundings - green hills that seemed to roll on for miles, a clear blue sky that was starting to turn shades of pink, orange and purple at the on-coming sunset. Seeing that she truly was alone, and without Hook, she got up and brushed the grass from her clothes. Emma took another look around and spotted a castle off in the distance.

Deciding that would be the best option, Emma made her way to the castle in hopes of figuring out where exactly she was and how she could get back home. Rumple's words echoed in her mind:  _A trip to the past could have catastrophic repercussions_. The blonde needed to be cautious of what she did, who she talked to, and where she went. To blend in, she needed to procure some clothes. Trekking for a solid hour and a half, Emma was almost ready to give up, because this castle didn't seem to be getting any closer, when she emerged into a clearing, exposing a cobblestone road that lead her directly to a village right on the border of the castle.

Sighing in relief, Emma was glad for the cover of the approaching night. She was good in darkness; the night was her friend back when she used to steal to survive. Moving fluidly past trees and not traveling directly on the road, the Saviour slipped into the large village unnoticed. This was a lot different from when she visited Fairytale Land previously, mainly because the lands weren't desolate, and were filled with people. The stalls from the markets were starting to pack up, giving Emma the perfect opportunity to nick a nice looking dress from one cart and a loaf of bread from another. Stealing off into the night and into the cover of the bordering forest, Emma used the thick trees and bushes as a cover so that she could change with some semblance of privacy. The dress she picked was a simple styled, vibrant red number that seemed to suit the blonde nicely. Thankful that she carried hair ties and bobby pins with her at all times, she rearranged her hair into a messy bun, tendrils of hair falling out perfectly over her shoulders.

Now that she looked the part, Emma decided to venture into the castle to see if there was anyone she recognised or could help her back. Night had fallen quicker than Emma liked but it served her well for stealth purposes. As she approached the walls of the castle she spotted guards standing at attention, on constant alert for any potential threats. Knowing that it wouldn't be easy to scale the frighteningly tall walls, she resorted to making a small scene to gain access to the castle - hopefully the inhabitants were benevolent. Emma practiced a stumbling walk and a sickly expression before she approached the guards. The blonde looked as if she hadn't eaten or drank in days from the way she was acting, feet dragging, head lolling from side to side, arms limp. The guards caught sight of her and were instantly by her side. At that point Emma pretended to faint, falling conveniently into their arms.

From what she heard, the guards were going to take her into the guest quarters of their monarch's castle. With an inward smirk, she congratulated herself on a job well done. She was taken inside where servants fussed over her limp body. They took her into a lavish bedroom on what she assumed was a lower storey of the castle where they left her. Once the servants were out of the room, satisfied that the mysterious woman was comfortable, Emma immediately got out and came up with a plan of attack.

"Okay, now that I'm in this castle what am I going to do? I'll find out who lives here, find someone with magical experience, and find a way home," Emma muttered to herself, making a mental checklist before pouring herself a glass of water from the pitcher that was left on the table in the middle of the room.

Emma opened the bedroom door as quietly as she could and peered down the long corridor, looking for any signs of guards. Seeing that there weren't any nearby, Emma stepped out and closed the door behind her. She started walking back down the way she had come from and found herself in the foyer of the castle. Despite the torches that were lit sporadically around the castle's tall, cobblestone walls it barely did anything to illuminate the area, which Emma was thankful for since it would be easier for her to sneak around.

Figuring that the royals would be higher up in the palace, the woman made her way cautiously up the tall staircase. Once she'd reached the top it split off into two wings. After debating which way to go first, she had chosen the right side first. The corridors upstairs were far longer than the ones found downstairs. There were far more doors in this one hallway than she'd seen in any other house back home. Her footsteps were cushioned by the long red rug that lined the middle of the hallways. Seeing nothing of significance so far, Emma sped up her pace so as to not get caught. She found herself at the very end of the hallway where a window was situated. She took a moment to look out and across as the scenery. It was truly beautiful, the moonlight filtering down over the bordering village like a blessing, the night sky filled with sparkling stars, and silver clouds wisping quietly across the velvet blanket sky. If she hadn't already known the beautiful and technology of her own world, she would have liked to live here, if only for the breathtaking view. After taking too much time admiring the scenery Emma went back to her objective.

**xRxMx**

Emma was at a dead end, or so she thought. When she looked off to the left she found a small stairway that led to a higher part of the castle. Curious as to what might be hidden up there, the blonde climbed the flight until she was met with a large, ornate wooden door. She tried to open the door but found it was locked. Brows furrowing, Emma wondered why this door would be locked. She channelled her magic into the lock, like Regina had taught her back home, and cautiously opened the door. Peeking her head around to peer inside, hazel eyes took in a lavish bedroom, more decorated than her own downstairs. A warm fire crackled quietly in the stone fireplace and partially lit the room. When she looked across the room she saw a bed and a large floor-to-ceiling window behind that opened out onto a balcony.

What caught her attention was a woman with dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulder blades in gently curls. The silver moonlight casted an ethereal glow around the woman who wore a simple white nightgown and a lavender coloured shawl to keep the cool breeze from her bare arms. Emma took careful steps into the room, curious to know who this was and why were they locked in this room.  _Is she a royal? A prisoner maybe … No, she wouldn't have such a beautiful room_ , she thought to herself as she stuck to the walls and shadows.

As she approached the brunette she could hear faint sniffling and occasional quiet sobs. Emma's heart clenched, she knew what it was like to be locked up and trapped, all choice taken away from her. Her foster families were quite good at that. She felt the need to comfort the young woman but Rumple's words rung through her mind once again,  _A trip to the past could have catastrophic repercussions_. Content to just watch, Emma only felt a little bit creepy spying on a young woman. The brunette's hands clenched the balcony's stone rail, knuckles turning white, as she tried to stifle her crying. What shocked Emma was when the young woman spoke in a familiar, watery voice.

"Can't you hear my call?" The woman muttered to herself, shoulders slumped in defeat. "Are you coming to get me now?"

Emma knew who this was now, and her heart broke for Regina Mills. This was something that she hadn't known about the usually strong and powerful woman she was familiar with, not this meek and timid girl who was scared. She hadn't known about Regina's childhood, only ideas from meeting her mother during her first trip to Fairytale Land, and she guessed it was not pleasant. Why was Regina so unhappy in this castle? Why did she want to escape?  _What happened?_

"I've been waiting for any one of you to come rescue me." Regina grew angry and upset as her voice raised to shout at the night sky, "Take me away from this awful life!  _Please_ …"

If Emma's heart wasn't already in tiny little pieces, they definitely were now after Regina's plea. She stiffened against the wall when Regina turned around. She looked so much younger, brighter despite her situation. So different to the hardened woman she met a year ago when Henry first dragged her to Storybrooke. The young woman walked slowly back into her bedroom and closed the window behind her, unknowingly passing Emma who was hidden by the shadows of the wall and the drapes. Regina went around, blowing out all of the candles that were scattered across her room and leaving the fire to die out in the early morning. Her last top was her bedside table where she blew out the last of the candles, but instead of climbing into her bed as Emma predicted, she knelt down beside it on the cold tiled floor. Her elbows rested on the mattress, fingers linked as she grasped her hands together. She closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry again but failing as a lone tear escaped and slipped down her cheek.

"Please … Can anybody help? Even just a lesser fairy, I don't mind, I'm not fussed. Am I just doomed to a miserable life? Do I not get my own fairy? My own wish? What did I do wrong? Please tell me and I will promise to be good! I've been so good …" Regina sobbed into the side of the mattress.

Emma felt her own tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She wanted to help Regina but knew that she couldn't do anything to alter the course of history. Emma would have done anything to whisk Regina away to a better life, but in doing that she may not have existed and therefore Henry would not have existed. She couldn't do anything, and she hated herself for it. Once Regina crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep, Emma lingered for a moment before silently slipping out of the bedroom, deciding to leave the door unlocked. She made her way back to her room and tossed and turned, thinking about the poor, frightened girl living in the tallest room of the castle.

**xRxMx**

The next morning Emma awoke to the sound of knocking on the bedroom door before it opened, allowing two maids to set breakfast down on the large table in the middle of the room. Emma sat up in her bed, groggily wiping the sleep from her eyes. The maids went about rebuilding the fire and opening the drapes.

"Good morning Miss. Did you have a good night's sleep?" One of the maids, a red head, asked with a polite smile.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. May I ask a question?" Emma asked as she sniffed, her mouth beginning to water at the scent of a warm breakfast.

"Of course, ma'am. What's on your mind?"

"If you haven't already, could you not alert the monarchs of my presence? I'm afraid they'll try to help when I tell them who I am, and I can't risk my identity being exposed," Emma lied easily, sounding incredibly sincere and the right amount of worried to make her lie believable.

"Oh, most certainly. The White castle shall keep you safe. I will tell the guards that brought you in. The King isn't at all fussed about people wandering the castle; just don't go into the upper wings. Those are the King's and Queen's quarters. But everywhere else is open to visitors," The maid provided happily. "Eat up before your meal gets cold. Just give us a ring if you need anything."

Emma smiled and nodded appreciatively, watching as the maids left her to her own devices. She approached the table and promptly ate; remembering that she'd only had a loaf of bread the night before. When she had finished Emma decided to take a look around the castle and see what she could find. Maybe she could find Regina again and see what was really happening here. After donning a fresh blue gown, courtesy of the maids, the visitor left the room and wandered back down the halls that she'd snuck through the night before. Instead of going up the staircase Emma continued through the ground floor. She had stumbled upon a grand library, the kitchens, and finally the drawing room where Emma was not expecting the King, Queen and Princess to be. Before they could spot her Emma casted a spell over herself to turn invisible and stepped further into the room to observe - somehow magic was easier to control in this world, Emma discovered. The King watched and listened to his daughter who was regaling her recent adventures with Regina.

"That's very nice to hear, Snow. It all sounds so very exciting," The King said with a bright smile, just for his daughter.

Emma was surprised to hear the name Snow. No wonder why the young girl looked so familiar. This was her mother, who couldn't be older than thirteen at the moment, and then the man would have to be her grandfather. The bubbly girl bounced up and down in her seat next to her father, eyes twinkling with adoration for the man. When she looked over to Regina, Emma noticed that she was sitting as far away from them as she could, in a singular chair off to the side. The young brunette seemed tired, unhappy, defeated. Emma had seen that look countless times on herself as well as other foster kids who had been placed in abusive homes. The feelings she had last night bubbled back to the surface. She wanted to take Regina away and let her have the life she wanted, but she knew that it couldn't happen.

"Regina! Let's go play some more!" Young Snow turned to look at her step-mother, a blinding smile that made the Queen flinch.

In a move practiced many times, Regina nodded minutely, her back going rigid as the young girl jumped up from her seat next to her father. She pranced over to the older brunette and grasped her hand, dragging her off to the gardens where they would play. Leopold looked on with a smile, oblivious to Regina's discomfort. It angered Emma greatly that there was so little consideration for Regina, and it started to make sense why she'd want to escape. Although, Emma didn't think that killing the King was the right response. She followed step-mother and step-daughter outside to the vivid gardens that seemed to go on for miles.

It was concerning that Regina seemed like a hollow shell, being pull this way and that as if she were a ragdoll, a plaything just for Snow. She could only imagine how Leopold viewed her. She decided to get some more information about Regina's current situation, since she hadn't heard the full story from anyone back home, and went to find the maid that had so kindly talked to her earlier that morning. Meeting back in her room, Emma and the maid - who introduced herself as Lucille - sat down with cups of tea and talked. Lucille told Emma of how the King had lost his wife Eva not too long ago, how Regina saved Snow's life from a horse, and how they came to be wed. The maid was very insightful; she too had seen how the once joyful Queen had slowly dwindled down to what she was now.

"It must be hard for her … Her Majesty, I mean … She tries, she really does, but with the way everyone still goes on about the late Queen Eva, the way everyone compares Queen Regina to her … I'm not surprised that she'd turned out this way. It's rumoured that she was going to elope with a stable boy who was her True Love, but instead she married the King."

"Can't the King see how unhappy she is?" Emma asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. In all honesty, the reason why he asked for Regina's hand in marriage was because Snow had taken a real liking to her. Her Majesty is just a surrogate mother for dear Snow. Her mother's death was hard on her," Lucille answered.

"But surely the King could have offered some other kind of arrangement instead of trapping a young girl in a loveless marriage."

The maid shrugged and sighed before saying, "Our King is a lonely soul, now that his late wife is gone. He also wanted companionship. I know it's not the best way to find it …"

"But couldn't he have found someone his own age, rather than taking a girl old enough to be his daughter?" Emma asked.

"That sort of thing isn't all that uncommon, ma'am. In fact, many young girls her age are married off to older men all the time," Lucille sighed. "It happened to me, and many other women I know. Although Her Majesty's situation is a bit more unique, she'd tried to run away and escape several times. Every time she's been caught ... you didn't hear this from me, but that's the reason why the King has her bedroom door locked and why she's in the tallest room of the castle: so she can't escape again."

To say that Emma was shocked would have been an understatement. The situation went from bad to worse. Not only was Regina subjected to torment, but she was also literally locked inside the castle at night so that she couldn't escape. After getting over her shock, Emma nodded and drank the rest of the tea in her cup. She thanked Lucille for the information as the maid cleared the tray away and left. When she thought she was alone, she heard a faint titter of laughter coming from the corner of her room. When she turned around she gasped as she took in a scaly Rumpelstiltskin.

"I thought I felt a time traveller," Rumple grinned, baring jagged teeth.

"Rumpelstiltskin … I didn't think I'd see you here," Emma said confidently.

"Ah, I feel as if I know you, dearie. And who might you be?" The scaled man asked, his wrist flicking flamboyantly.

"You know me, but not quite yet. Who I am is none of your concern."

"Oh, I think it is, dearie. You need to find a way back home, do you not?"

"Yes, but …"

"No buts! I'll make you a deal, how about that? I get you back home to your time  _if_  you tell me who you are!" Rumple giggled as he circled Emma.

Emma deliberated her options - Rumple was right, she hadn't thought of how to get home, especially with her concerns about Regina - and paced. When she made her decision, she faced the Dark One.

"I'll agree to your terms, only if you promise me one thing."

"And whatever might that be, dearie?"

"When you learn of my identity you absolutely cannot do anything that could possibly ruin the timeline and will leave as soon as I've told you."

Rumple scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, of course. I'm not an amateur, dearie. I know what would happen if the past was changed."

"Good, then we have a deal. But, I want to see how I am going to get home first," Emma said firmly.

The imp sighed dramatically and with a flick of his wrist he produced a vial containing a liquid that constantly changed colour. "This, dearie, is a potion, very rare and expensive but I'm willing to bet that your identity is definitely worth it. All you have to do is throw this at your feet and think of home, then  _poof_! Home, sweet home."

Emma nodded and noted the instructions carefully. She was handed the vial and was about to pull away when Rumple gripped her wrist with his other hand.

"Now, for your end of the bargain.  _Who are you_?"

"I am Snow White's daughter, born of True Love." Emma said and in the blink of an eye Rumple was gone.

She looked around herself to see if he was still lurking in the room, but he kept his promise and left as soon as she told him. With the vial in her hand, she now had her escape route, back to the present. But then she thought of the miserable young woman who was stuck here. Emma had to see her again, but not in the light of day. She would visit her again during the night. Emma just had to do something, to make Regina's life easier. But what was she going to do?

**xRxMx**

Once the sun had disappeared and the moon had risen, Emma left her room like she had the previous night. She stuck to the shadows and snuck upstairs, into the east wing and up the hidden flight of stairs. As she suspected, the door was locked but was quickly unlocked with a bit of magic. Emma carefully opened the door just enough so that she could slip in quietly. Once again, Regina was out on the balcony, looking up to the stars, begging for her wish to be granted.

"I fear that if I stay in these walls that I will never come out. No one will notice me, no one will miss me … No matter how much I scream and shout …" Regina muttered to the stars, eyes welling up with tears. "Tell me there is hope for me … Is anybody out there listening? Why can't you hear me?"

Emma knew what she was going to do, and it wouldn't alter the course of history, hopefully. She waited in the shadows by the window again, watching as Regina blew out all the candles and knelt beside her bed. Once Regina had curled up under the covers, quietly crying, Emma used magic to produce a veil to pull over her face. She stepped out from the shadows and in line with the moonlight filtering in. Now she was the one who had an ethereal glow about her. In the softest voice she could muster, Emma called out to the young Queen.

"I can hear you, Regina."

The brunette stopped sniffling and sat up. Her eyes widened at the sight of such a beautiful woman standing before her, glowing in the moonlight. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"Wh-Who are you? And how did you get in?" Regina asked, her voice trembling - from fear or happiness she couldn't tell.

"I'm someone who has heard you. I'm here because you called," Emma answered vaguely, stepping closer slowly.

"You heard me? Oh, finally! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Regina cried, tears of happiness now running down her cheeks as she shot out of her bed.

She stood in front of her Saviour and took the woman's hands in hers. She smiled up at the blonde woman with such sincerity it nearly broke Emma's heart. She knew she couldn't take her away like Regina had wished for, but maybe she could take her out for a night.

"Don't thank me just yet, Regina. I know how much you'd love to leave, but I can't take you away forever. I can only give you one night, one night of freedom to do what you want," Emma explained, her voice sounding apologetic.

"Oh … Only a night?" Regina's expression fell for a fraction of a second before she was smiling up at Emma again. "It's more than I can hope for given that you're the first one to actually help me. A night away, I think, is more than enough … More than I deserve."

"Don't say that. You deserve everything, Regina. I just can't be the one to give it to you. Let's not talk of this anymore. Where would you like to go most? I can take you there," Emma said kindly, her hand coming up to stroke the young woman's cheek gently.

Regina leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. Her heart beat faster in the presence of this masked woman, and she wondered why. Opening her eyes again, she peered up at her Saviour before speaking.

"Firefly Hill, please. It's so beautiful there and if I wanted to spend my only night away anywhere, I'd want to go there," Regina smiled.

"Then Firefly Hill is where we shall go. Think of it, focus on it, and we will be there," Emma muttered, focusing herself on channelling her magic into Regina to transport them.

Regina closed her eyes again and focused on the hill that was always illuminated by fireflies in the night, and when she opened her eyes she found herself surrounded by the twinkling bugs. She looked up at Emma and offered the brightest smile she'd ever seen from Regina. The blonde found that she wanted to see that look more often. She watched on with a smile of her own as Regina ran about, dancing with the fireflies, twirling and spinning until she could no longer stand properly. Laughter rang out over the hills and across the fields, making Emma's heart beat faster. Regina had fallen down onto the soft grass, chest rapidly rising and falling with fits of giggles and heavy breathing. Emma loved how free Regina looked, and it struck something in her heart. She sat down next to the laughing girl who now sat up, facing the mysterious woman.

"Who are you really?" Regina asked once her laughter died down, letting the sounds of the wildlife comfort her as background noise. "What is your name, if I may ask?"

Emma decided that it couldn't hurt to tell her a few bits and pieces about who she was, so she turned towards Regina and spoke, "My name is Emma. I grant small wishes to those who are in dire need, like you."

Regina smiled and discreetly shuffled closer to Emma on the grass. She felt something strange swirling in her stomach and in her heart. The company of this woman was so nice, and a lot more than she'd ever had during the past year. She was incredibly beautiful, despite not being able to see her face.

"And what are you? You can't be a fairy, since they have wings and are small. Are you a good witch? You used magic to get us here, didn't you?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say that I'm a good witch. I can use magic. I would use all of my power for you, Regina, if I could. But it's not possible. I only have the ability to grant small wishes like this one. I just wish that I could do more. You deserve happiness, Regina. And one day you will have it, I can promise you that."

"Maybe you could do me one more small wish."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Emma asked, very interested in what Regina wanted.

"I want to see your face. Please! Let me remember the person who gave me a reprieve, who gave me happiness if only for a little while," Regina begged.

Emma held silent as she debated with herself on what could happen if she showed Regina her face. She decided again that no harm could come of it, so with a wave of her hand the veil disappeared. Regina gasped as she took in the stunning features of her good witch. She was just as beautiful as she imagined. The smile Regina gave her made Emma's heart flutter. That seemed to happen a lot when the younger woman did anything remotely adorable. Regina leaned forward so make sure that she'd remember every inch of skin, the colour of Emma's eyes, and the shape of her eyebrows ... the exact curve of her lips. Before Emma could register what was happening, Regina was leaning in closer, letting their lips gently press against each other's in a chaste kiss. The two women melted into the sweet kiss, lingering for a few moments more before parting. Regina had an adorable blush on her cheeks and Emma's lips quirked into a small smile.

"I-I am so sorry, Emma ... I d-didn't mean to!" Regina stammered once she realised what she had done, hands flying everywhere in a panic.

Emma laughed softly and held Regina's hands still in her lap. Her eyes searched for Regina's, which were firmly trained at the ground. Bringing a finger under the brunette's chin, Emma lifted her head to make eye contact.

"It's alright, Regina. It's alright. Please don't regret it, because I don't."

"Really?"

"I'm certain. A kiss from you is something I couldn't regret, not even if I wanted to," Emma smiled comfortingly as she leaned in for another, just a simple peck to Regina's lips. "Come, and let me hold you before the night is over."

Emma held her arms open for Regina to fall into. The two women settled back down onto the grass, lying down wrapped in each other's arms. Regina snuggled close to the blonde, her head resting in the crook of Emma's neck. Hands trailed soothing patterns along the younger woman's back. They stayed like that, murmuring softly to each other, stealing sweet kisses, until the moon began to sink and the sun started to rise. Emma looked down at the sleepy girl in her arms and now felt bad that she had to leave, that they'd have to come out of their perfect little bubble.

"Regina … I'm sorry, but the sun is rising. Our night is over. I have to take you back now …" Emma said, reluctant to let go or get up.

"But I don't want you to leave. Take me with you, please!" Regina begged, now more awake and alert.

"It doesn't work like that Regina. I am so sorry. But I will promise you something, that in the future I will come for you, and we can be together. So please, just be patient and return back to the castle." Emma offered a weak smile.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, matching the ones blurring Regina's vision. The two held onto each other for a few moments more before getting up. They stood under the lone tree, in the light of the rising sun, and shared their last kiss.

"I have to send you back now. But don't worry, everything will be alright, you will get your happy ending. I will find you." Emma smiled once more, her thumb stroking Regina's cheek and simultaneously wiping away a tear.

"I trust you, Emma, with all my heart. Please don't forget me." Regina mumbled, her voice shaking.

"I could never forget you. I will see you again soon. Goodbye, Regina." Emma said and leaned down to kiss her forehead, before whispering, "They can't ever lock your door again. I have kept it magically unlocked so that you are no longer trapped in your room."

"Thank you … Goodbye, Emma."

And with that, Emma channelled her magic and sent Regina back into her room. Emma took a shaky breath before using her magic once again to lock Regina's memories of that morning and the previous night. The only way to unlock those memories would be for Emma to unlock them. She knew exactly what she'd be doing once she got back home. Taking the vial from her pocket she thought of home before throwing and smashing it on the ground. A puff of multi-coloured smoke engulfed her, dragging her back to the present.

**xRxMx**

When the smoke dissipated she found herself outside Mary Margaret and David's apartment. There was a commotion on the main road, so she followed the noise. What she found was thoroughly confusing. Hook, who was supposed to have gone back in time with her, was standing with a woman who looked quite dishevelled. Regina looked absolutely livid when Robin rushed over to the stranger and embraced her.

"You brought Marian back!" The thief cried, smiling at the pirate.

"It really wasn't my intention at first, but things happened and here we are," Killian shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Emma watched as the crowd that had gathered around them all headed to Granny's. They obviously weren't concerned that Emma was still missing and definitely  _not_  with Hook. Deciding that she wasn't going to be missed at the moment, the blonde was content to watch from afar, knowing that something was going to go wrong. She looked through the window unnoticed and watched as Regina was yet again excluded from the crowd. Robin looked so happy now that his dead wife was now alive and brought to the present. How was the timeline not screwed over? Emma wondered. But that question was shoved to the recesses of her mind when she saw Regina storming out of the building. It reminded Emma of the time when she and Mary Margaret had just gotten back from their first trip to Fairytale Land and Regina had left because she could tell that she wasn't wanted there. And again, Emma had a sense of Déjà vuwhen she chased after her.

"Regina! Wait!" The Saviour called out.

Regina stopped and turned around, eyebrow raised as she took in Emma and her attire - a flattering blue gown.

"What?!" Regina yelled.

"Don't leave," Emma said calmly, keeping her distance from the upset brunette.

"And why should I listen to you, Ms. Swan? I don't think I can deal with having another happy ending ripped away from me as well as having to deal with you."

"Just give me a moment of your time Regina. Please."

"... Fine … Where the hell did you go?" Regina snapped.

"I- … Hook and I got split up when we fell through the portal and I ended up somewhere else and, by the looks of it, further back in time."

"Right, and what exactly did you find there? I imagine you managed not to mess with history, unlike the dirty pirate," The brunette huffed as she crossed her arms.

"I uh … I didn't mess up anything, I hope … But I … I found you there. The younger Regina, before you were the Evil Queen," Emma answered quietly.

She could see Regina bristle at hearing that she had seen the young girl she used to be. The usually confident Mayor suddenly looked shy and nervous.

"And at what time did you see me?" Regina asked.

"You were married to my grandfather. I saw how miserable you were, Regina. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because, Ms. Swan, there was nothing I could have done to escape while I was there! What would have been the point in telling anyone? I knew that I was doomed from the start of my pathetic life. So, instead I learnt how to use magic and I changed myself into someone who couldn't be touched, who couldn't be trapped," Regina growled, surprising herself in the fact that she had told Emma far more than she intended. "No one wanted to help me; there was no one to save me. And now? Well, the villains just don't get happy endings, even when they do good …"

Emma simply smiled as she took a step closer to Regina. She reached out her hands and was about to hold them up to the brunette's temples when she paused.

"Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice, Regina."

With a huff, Regina nodded before muttering something under her breath, no doubt something snarky and sarcastic. Emma smiled again before gently resting her fingers against Regina's temples. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic - it was a lot harder back on Earth where magic wasn't supposed to exist. It took her a moment to focus, but Emma finally got the hang of it. She searched deep into Regina's mind and looked for a lock. When she found it, Emma sent out a pulse of magic to unlock it. Regina's body jerked forward, into Emma's arms. Her mind filled with memories of when she was young and married to the King. One night a woman had visited her; someone had finally heard her! Regina spent a night free on Firefly Hill, dancing and laughing. She had made a friend in the witch that helped her. Regina remembered asking for the beautiful witch's name, and finally asking to see her. The Mayor's eyes snapped open as she looked up at Emma, brows furrowing in confusion and then in recognition.

"You …" Regina breathed out.

"Yeah, me … When I travelled back in time, I saw you … I couldn't stand to see you suffering for no reason. There was nothing that I could do that wouldn't cause a major change in history, so I took you out that night to spend freely."

"But you … We … I fell in love with you …" Regina whispered and took a step back from Emma, eyes wide in fear.

"That was something that happened by accident, and truth be told, I fell for you too. Young Regina was so sweet and kind, and was treated unfairly. Do you remember what I told you that night?"

"You … You said that I'd get my happy ending, and that you'd find me and that we could be t-together ..." Regina mumbled in disbelief, tears unconsciously welling up in her eyes.

"And I kept that promise … Regina, if you'll let me, we can have that happy ending: you, me and Henry. I know that the young Regina I met is buried deep inside of you somewhere. You just have to let her out. Please, Regina. Think about it … Do you regret our night together now? If you still don't then please give us a chance," Emma pleaded and reached for Regina's hands again.

Regina felt conflicted and torn. On one hand, she still thought that she hated Emma for everything that had happened from when she arrived in Storybrooke until now, but on the other hand her younger self had fallen for Emma, her Saviour. She truly enjoyed the time she had spent with Emma all those years ago. It was strange that she had met fully grown Emma when she was young, when the blonde wasn't even supposed to be born. She looked up into Emma's eyes, seeing that they were sincere and hopeful. Regina thought hard, leaving Emma breathless for several minutes while her conflicting opinions warred with each other.

"I ..." Regina started but her words got stuck in her throat. She took a deep breath before attempting to talk again, "I could  _never_  regret that night ... "

Emma let out a sigh of relief and smiled brightly at Regina.

"So, are you going to give us another chance?"

"… I think I am."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** Just a little fun fact. This wasn't actually going to be a Swan Queen fic, more a Regina-centric one, but as I wrote my fingers slipped! Whoops!
> 
> Thanks for reading! xo


End file.
